Time lost in a dream
by Fantasywriter123
Summary: Clara is getting images of past selves and future selves in dreams, are they real, can she figure out what they mean? Lets find out! Reviews are welcome, even encouraged, more chapters to come… (Romance starts in chapter 3, NO SMUT, for those precious eyes out there)
1. Chapter 1

Classical rock was playing softly on the radio, setting a tone of serenity. I was curled up in a ball in my favorite arm chair, the music lulling me into a trance like state, as I had my nose buried in a book. I had sat down to read as a time passer, for, unlike the Doctor, I couldn't just jump to the next point in time where he would come away with me. The Doctor… my mind wandered to the mysteriously sexy man in the blue box, i could imagine him adjusting his bow tie and slicking back his hair as he complimented himself on a job well done. My heart fluttered at the thought of him before I shook my head and kept reading, I didn't even catch the sassy remarks of Anne as my mind started to wander once more.

My hazelnut, brown hair fell across my eyes as I tried to concentrate, but as my mind wandered once more dreams I had been having started popping into my head. There was one where I was stuck in a ship on a planet full of insane Daleks, and the Doctor, or chin boy as I called him in the dream, had come to save me. Or another time where I was falling and all i could see was the Doctor flouting on a cloud above me, the cold winter air whipping past me as he called out my name, but as i fell I would jolt awake. These dreams had seemed so real.. like they had actually happened, but of course they hadn't, for I had never gone to any of these places before. Sure I had gone to Victorian Yorkshire, but never London, and sure i'd seen Daleks before, but never had I seen that many in one place.

But then there was this other dream… the most pleasant of dreams... I was with the Doctor, we were sitting on a blanket in the warm summer air and I felt so happy. He would touch me like I was forever his, simple things like holding my hand, or kissing my forehead, shoulders, or jaw, even in a dream these shows of affection made my skin tingle. I would awake as happy as ever, wishing it could be true, wishing the Doctor would express this kind of love towards me. Only when the familiar whirring of the tardis commenced did I break out of my trance, i looked over at the clock to see that it was 10pm, exactly when he said he would pick me up. I jumped out of my chair and rain down the stairs, flinging open the door open to see my Doctor stepping out of the Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading my story, it is still in progress and needs some work so commentary is always welcome, let me hear what you think and i'll have another chapter out soon thanks - M**

Chapter 2

"Looking spiffy as usual Doctor" I say with a smirk, "I am, aren't I" he replies adjusting his bow tie, with his big chin sticking up into the air. I laugh at the spectacle, blushing slightly, "What, what did I do?" The Doctor asks a look of confusion on his face "Why's your face all red?". I scoff and turn away, "Its not all red… Chin Boy" I laugh, remembering what I had said in the dream walking past him into the Tardis, as his mouth hangs open in disapproval, but surprisingly he didn't seem to be unfamiliar with the nick name. His hands fly up to his chin, his cheeks are reddened from embarrassment. "Oi! Don't call me Chin Boy! You're not clever! You… you... " "Yep, just keep telling yourself that Chin boy" I say thru a stream of giggles. His face is bright red, as he storms around the counsel, straightening his bow tie in frustration. "Oh i only tease lo-ahum" I catch myself at the last moment and peck his cheek to cover my tracks, my facing red from the slip up. The Doctor appraises me for a minute as if trying to figure out if he should say something or not, he seems to gather his wits and retorts with "Why are you all red!?.. Human girls are so weird" he mumbles under his breath. I smile and walk around the other side of the console, i trail a finger on the cool metal as I walk around it, remembering my dream, the green hill, the picnic, his fingers leaving a trail of fire on my skin.

"So.." I ask "where are we off to today?" "Well.." The Doctor replies "I thought we could go on a picnicy" my heart fluttered as I once more recalled my dream, my face turn red and i could feel my tongue tying in a knot. I looked up to see the Doctor look at me, "Ah..ya-yah, that sounds great" I forced out, stuttering, i smiled at him, my eyes alight with the image of my dream held in my mind. His stormy blue eyes shone with pride "Well i thought it was a great idea, we can have a cuppa and Jammie Dodgers!" I laughed at his childlike enthusiasm."But no apples ok, apples are rubbish" I laugh once more "No apples, promise" I take his arm, "let's get going then Doctor" "As you wish, my impossible girl" he replies, winking at me, and kissing my forehead, making it feel like it's on fire, which quickly races to my cheeks.

The Tardis gives a shake as we land, on who knows where "Pop off and change into something more picnic" the Doctor tells me "Yes sir" I replied sarcastically, saluting him "Oi, none of that saluting rubbish!" he shouts after me "As you wish Chin Boy!" I shout back, I can hear his distant rumbling as I pop off to my room. I pick a tight floral green dress and grab a brown leather jacket, leggings, and my brown combat boots "Perfect", I think to myself, looking in the mirror appraising my fine work, "Just enough, but not too much". I grab my bag, and head out of my room to find the Doctor, he is standing in front of the conceal, his back to me, a small picnic basket on the floor next to him, he checks his watch and adjusted his bow tie, not noticing my presence. I cleared my throat and he turns towards me, his mouth hangs slightly ajar at my apparel, he clears his throat, adjusting his bow tie once more. "Ready to go?" he asks, sticking his arm out towards me, trying to cover the color that rises to his cheeks, I snicker and smile "Any time you are" i say grabbing his arm as we step out onto the thick green grass of our new destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my latest instalment, if you guys have any suggestions to fix this chapter, or good ideas for chapters to come, suggestions at all, things you liked, anything, feel free to review and let me know. Thanks for reading -M**

Chapter 3

I we step out into the warm air, I can see trees climbing around the grove we stood in, the lush green grass rippled in the warm breeze, it ruffled my hair, sending strands of chestnut locks across my face. I stood amazed at the simple beauty of the grove, my mouth hangs slightly ajar as I take it all in, I hear a chuckle behind me and the Doctor's fingers intertwining with mine, i look down at our hands, pleased with his action of affection,I then up at him in wonder, like me he is blushing. "Where are we?" I ask trying to hide how pleased i am, he laughs again, "It's called the forest of Endor", "You've got to be joking!" I exclaim looking up at him expecting him to say it was a joke, he laughs again, "Yes, it exists" he says smirking "I may have taken George Lucas on a ride once". I laugh and snuggle up to him "Did you have a big chin back then too" "Oh, you!" he exclaims as i bounce away, running into the middle of the field. The Doctor hot on my heels the picnic long forgotten, as he whisks me onto his shoulder, shrieks of laughter escaping my lips, and he laughs along with me.

He spins me around till we are both dizzy, he tries to put me down little but he losses his balance falling over top of me. He holds himself over me, attempting not to crush me, as we both laugh staring into each others eyes, his Stormy blue eyes lull me into a trance, and the laughing ceases. I reach up towards him, unaware of my actions, my fingers exploring his face, his eyebrows, his jaw, his lips, he looks down at me in what seems to be wonder. As i touch his lips he catches my hand and kisses my fingertips, i groan in pleasure, as my fingers tingle where he kisses, my heart is pumping a thousand miles a minute. Then he looks at me, holding my hand close, he slowly dipped down, the anticipation killing me, then i finally can't take it, i meet him halfway and our lips meet.

When you think about your first kiss you normally think it will be magical, the world around you will stop, and there will only be you and the one who's embrace you are in. My first wasn't like this, it was actually kinda gross, but when the Doctor's lips met mine something clicked, like i had kissed him before, and I melted into him. We rolled over so that I was ontop of him and he sat up, one hand steadying him, the other round my waist. My hands went directly in his hair gripping his head to keep myself from trembling with pleasure, I straddled him, trying to get as close as I could, i could feel his hearts beating thru his shirt and i knew he wanted this too. When we finally broke apart we were gasping for breath, both of us grinning like idiots, "I love you Doctor" I sighed laughing "You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that". "Probably as long as i've been wanting to say that" I smiled even wider at his insinuation, "You love me too?!" "Yes my impossible girl, yes I love you". I laughed and kissed him, he was caught off guard for a second but then melted into it, he broke away smiling and laughing, "Now" he said gasping once again, "weren't we here for a picnic?" I laughed and got off him, grabbing his hand helping him up, "Then lets have a picnic".


End file.
